Pokemon: Crossing the Forbidden Memories of Light
by Mayden-Mizutei
Summary: La aventura comienza,los secretos del mundo pokemon se revelarán, todo a nuestro alrededor es por una causa y muchas veces el ciclo debe repetirse para terminar con aquello que se dejo pendiente.
1. Capitulo 1: Tackle 1era parte

**Titulo:** **_"Pokemon: Crossing the forbidden memories of light"_**

**_Capitulo: Tackle/Placaje_**

**Temática: **Si leíste de "One Day Gym Leader Mimi" esté es el génesis de su historia, la aventura original de todos los personajes y los secretos que encierra verdaderamente el mundo pokemon. Lo que fue antes, lo que fue ahora y lo que seremos todo se relaciona, las causalidades están a nuestro alrededor como piezas de un domino que desarrollán sucesos; crecer, madurar, pelear, amar todo esto hace la vida luz y trae las memorias encerradas en nuestro corazón, es el principio del viaje y muchas cosas ocurrirán.

**Notes: **Este es un fic largo de varios capítulos cortos para su cómoda lectura. El fic incluirá todo tipo de genero y algunas escenas de romance, incluido el yaoi (No entre personajes principales peor algo de eso aparecerá por allí, si no conocen el genero está en un glosario abajo) no obstante no habrá ninguna escena fuerte ni tampoco ninguna escena que no sea apta para todo el publico (de escribir, por petición, alguna de esas escenas serán un apartado u anexo del fic). Los personajes que aparecerán en este fic son personajes de role, originales en cuanto a personalidad pero similares en físico a ciertos caracteres de anime, doy este aviso por si se suscita alguna confusión en cuanto a su procedencia, para ayudar a la imagen mental del lector y mayor comprensión de la historia. A continuación incluyo una lista con los nombres de los personajes que podrían resultar desconocidos, el carácter de anime al que se asemejan y la serie de procedencia de esté.

Mimi - Milfuelle Sakuraba – Misha / Galaxy Angel - Pitaten

Ginji - Ginji Amano / Get Backers

Arashi - Arashi Kishuu / X the Clamp

Link - Soujiro Zeta / Rurouni Kenshin

Haruna - Haruna Kisaragi / Corrector Yui

Takashi - Takashi Fuji / Corrector Yui

**CAMPAÑA No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

"_Cursiva" – _dialogos de los personajes.

"**_Negrita_**" – pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Arial_" – Voces pokemon

_**Tackle**_

_**Placaje**_

"_De cómo una simple embestida puede causar un Big Bang de aventuras"_

Observo el cielo mañanero alegrar el ambiente del jardín desde su ventana

…"_**Hoy es el día**"_

Sintió la fresca brisa envolverla mientras abría el ventanal

…"_**Hoy es el día**"_

Inundada de emoción sujeto su morral a su espalda y ato los cordones de sus zapatos con la delicadeza de un ritual.

- _¡¡Hoy es el día! _– Chillo fuertemente sin poder contener ya la emoción que le alteraba cada fibra del cuerpo.

- _¡¡Ay ya! ¡¡Deja de gritar! Tú no vives sola aquí sabes – _el seño fruncido de su hermana mayor, que pasaba justamente por la habitación en el momento de su grito, la sustrajo de su actividad.

- _¡¡Oi Whitney! Estoy muy feliz es mi primer día de viaje pokemon _– La pelirosa menor ni siquiera se inmuto ante la cara de fastidio de la otra.

_- ¡¿Y! ¡Eso no es excusa para reventarle los tímpanos a la gente! Primer día… ¡Bah! Gran cosa, como si eso no lo pasarán todos los que quieren ser entrenadores – _minimizo ella el asunto.

_- Pero es la primera vez para tú hermana menor, por eso está tan ansiosa – _Concilio una tercera voz femenina que venia llegando con algo de ropa prolijamente doblada entre las manos.

- _¡Tú si me entiendes mamá!_ – la menor rió con un ligero sonrojo en sus redondas e infantiles mejillas que a sus 16 primaveras no habían perdido la sedosidad infantil. La espigada mujer mayor, de proporciones juveniles y cabello rosa pastel la observo bondadosamente.

- _¿Estás ya lista Mimi?_

_- Si mamá – _la aludida observo por ultima vez su cuarto, con esa angustia de quien sabe que quizás no vuelva a ver algo nunca más, y con un ultimo suspiro abandono la habitación, no sin antes prometerse aún sujeta del pomo de la puerta, no volver a abrirla hasta ser una ganadora. "Lo conseguiré" se arengo así misma y siguió a su madre por el corredor, mientras Whitney aún de pijama caminaba tras ellas a regañadientes.

_- No vayas a tropezarte con los escalones por la "Emoción" Mimi_ – soltó burlescamente.

- _Eso quisieras tú_ **_¬¬_** - se pico la menor.

- _¡¡Por supuesto que no! Eso haría que te quedases más tiempo aquí_.

- _¡Mamá Whitney está molestando!_

- _Whitney, deja en paz a tu hermana y ve a tomar el desayuno o llegarás tarde para abrir el gimnasio, podrán despedirse después – _asevero la mujer con tono de disciplina maternal.

- _De acuerdo_ – asintió la lider y se adelanto por las escaleras– _Sabes Mimi…_ – añadió sobriamente de espaldas a su madre y hermana; justo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina –…_Cuando empieces tu viaje, mamá no estará allí para atenderte ni para protegerte, piensa en ello _– y desapareció dentro.

- _¡Uy siempre tiene que estar molestando! – _rezongo Mimi algo ofuscada.

- _Tranquila princesa, no es bueno que empieces la mañana de tu primer día de aventuras con ese ceño fruncido – _el hombre de ojos mieles y cabello verde sonrió desde el lado izquierdo del pie de la escalera, junto al estudio, (la cocina estaba al lado derecho) cruzando sus manos tras la espalda.

- _¡Papá!_ – La menor bajo corriendo y se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente, el hombre mayor estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio sin embargo no abandono su postura. – _Y… ¿Ya no estás molesto por que me voy?- _pregunto con algo de temor, clavando sus ojos violeta en los de su progenitor. El suspiro algo apesadumbrado_ – La verdad aún no me hace feliz que hallas decidido irte pero… no puedo hacer nada ya eres mayor y es tú decisión._

_- ¡¡Sugoi! – _La chica apretó fuertemente el cuello de su padre estrangulándolo por unos breves instantes_ - ¡Estoy tan feliz! – _Su madre sonrió ante la escena.

Desde que Takashi se entero de que su pequeña tenia el objetivo de volverse entrenadora pokemon y no lider de gimnasio como todos pensaban y, más aún, que de aquí a un mes empezaría su viaje, paso por todas las etapas de depresión conocidas como la ira, la negación y el llanto entre otras, así estuvo todo el mes atormentando a la casa y a Mimi (quien se sentía bastante triste de que su amadísimo papi no la apoyara en su decisión) con música depresiva y chantajes sentimentales, hasta que finalmente harta de la situación su esposa uso "tácticas" femeninas para poderlo convencer ("**Tácticas**": Sinónimo de Innumerables noches abstinentes en el sofá y mucho, mucho dolor"_ **T.T**) _de tal manera que el padre de la joven principiante acepto y allí estaba dándole el visto bueno a la situación para regocijo de todos.

- _Pues… creo que ya es momento de irme ne? – _La pelirosa se soltó de su padre y volteo añorante hacía su madre, está descendió los últimos escalones que quedaban, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija le hizo darse la vuelta para meter lo ultimo en su mochila.

- _Lave tus dos piyamas, recuerda que tienes algo de comida precocida en el bolsillo de atrás, que tu bolsa de dormir está sujeta a la parte izquierda, no se te vaya a caer y… - _No pudiendo reprimir más su tristeza la mujer giro a su pequeña hija y la sostuvo fuertemente derramando un par de lagrimas furtivas – _Cuídate mucho Mimi, por favor, recuerda que halla afuera las cosas no son como en casa, trata de levantarte temprano todos los días y descansa lo necesario en las noches – _Su madre trago suavemente el nudo de su garganta y sonrió haciendo ver más brillantes sus acuosos ojos. Mimi sintió un fuerte tirón en el pecho, desde que se había propuesto marcharse de casa hasta ese momento no había sentido lo que su decisión significaba realmente y ahora, a puertas de empezar la aventura, era cuando notaba la falta que sus padres, que su hogar, le harían, por un breve momento deseo regresar a su cuarto a desempacar todas sus cosas y de echo así lo hubiera echo de no ser porque su padre, aclarándose la garganta, hablo:

- _Sabes Mimi, la verdad… no sé como decirlo… Quería disculparme por lo de este mes, se que debí haberte apoyado desde el principio y bueno, el echo es que tú madre se iba a encargar de esto pero decidí hacerlo yo mismo para compensarte y ahora ella se puso triste porque te vas y yo… solo toma esto – _El hombre le estiro el pequeño paquete a su hija para luego limpiarse de un manotón las lagrimas de los ojos, camino junto a su esposa y rodeo sus hombros con un brazo atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

Mimi sintió la emoción de ambos, desprenderse de ella como hija no era nada fácil, incluso podría jurar que hasta Whitney se sentía apenada, por eso pensó que lo mínimo que podía hacer era marcharse de allí con alegría y entusiasmo. Decidida observo el paquete que le había entregado su padre; abriéndolo revelo una cajita rosa con un suave moño celeste, lo jalo delicadamente, la tapa cedió dando paso a una pokebola y un aparato rojo con molduras doradas que tenía su nombre tallado.

- _Esto es…- _Observo anonadada a ambos adultos.

- _Tu primer pokemon y pokedex _ - respondió su padre más animado, con una melancólica sonrisa.

- _¡Kya! ¡Muchas gracias! _– Ella se lanzo una vez más a los brazos de ambos.

_- Jajaja sabia que te iba a gustar princesa – _sonrió Takashi entre la mata de pelo rosado de su hija.

_- Será mejor que los pruebes ahora Mimi – _susurro Haruna a su oído.

- _Si mamá_ – asintió ella y se separo de ambos. Observando la sala se dirigió al centro del lugar - _¡Yo te elijo! – _Y cuanto tiempo había ella querido decir esa frase…

La pokebola salio despedida por el aire y, aunque choco con una lámpara, logro abrirse dando paso a un intenso brillo rojo, arremolinándose formo artificiales flamas que se dispersaron rápidamente, en medio del lugar solo quedo una pequeña gatita de cuello afelpado, grandes ojos rojos y tres colitas ondulantes que observaba el lugar con extrema curiosidad.

- _¡Kawai!_ _Es muy hermosa papi, es… es... ¿Qué es?- _se extraño la pelirosa inclinándose hacia el pokemon, ambos se dedicaron una mirada furtiva y expectante.

_- ¿Por qué no lo ves en tu pokedex? Tonta **- **_ - Rezongo Whitney saliendo de la cocina con una taza de café y un Croissant en sus manos.

- _Ya sé** ¬¬ **_ - Rezongo Mimi y en un instante el aparato de molduras doradas estuvo en sus manos, presionado un botón consiguió que la exclusa se abriera de lado y una cortés voz de dama sonó en el lugar.

- _Mucho gusto joven entrenador, yo soy la unidad pokedex código R567329, estoy aquí para precisar, archivar y suministrar información del mundo pokemon ¿Podrías por favor suministrarme tu número de ID.? – _el panel del objeto mostró 8 espacios en blanco que exigían ser llenados por los números del tablero.

_- Este… yo… ¿Papá, mamá tengo numero de ID?_

_- Whitney- _llamo su padre

_- Si voy, voy – _La lider abandono su puesto en la entrada de la cocina con exquisita pereza, para dirigirse hacia su hermana menor, todo ante el atento escrutinio de la pequeña gatita de fuego. Mimi parpadeo confusa un par de veces_ – Ya no me veas así. Se supone que como lider de ciudad camino dorado debo darle sus respectivas ID.'s a cada entrenador que sale de aquí y eso, por desgracia, también te incluye a ti._

_- ¿Y puedo escoger mi número? Si es así yo quiero el 99994321, es que es muy bonito ._

_- Por favor ya madura, el número de ID. no es cualquier cosa **- -' **_– la mayor se cruzo de brazos – _En primer lugar_ _debe incluir tu código de ciudad, luego tu edad y finalmente tu código de entrenador. _

_- Oh yo no sabía._

_- "Oh no me extraña" – _Whitney imito la voz de su hermana irónicamente. – _Más te vale_ _aprendértelo bien, este código será el que te haga ser alguien allá afuera, si lo pierdes o lo olvidas ni tus pokemons te obedecerán siquiera _– Mimi asintió – _Ahora déjame ver, como somos de ciudad camino dorado el código de ciudad es el 15, tu edad es 16 y tu código de entrenador es igual a tu código de habitante que está en los registros de la ciudad, si no me equivoco es…-_La lider sustrajo su pokegear del bolsillo y reviso en uno de sus apartados el código de sus familiares_ – Oh si el 1263, así que tu ID. Es…_

_- 15161263 – _Mimi tecleo rápidamente los números y el pokedex mostró una pequeña pantalla de espera mientas se conectaba con la red y procesaba la información.

- "_Mucho gusto Mimi, será un placer orientarte en tu viaje puedes contar conmigo para cualquier información relacionada con los pokemons salvajes y los que tú atrapes, si deseas saber acerca de locaciones, lugares o recibir emails o hacer cyberllamadas, todo eso y más podrás realizarlo con los otros sistemas: Pokenav y pokegear, disponibles también a la venta" - _Una gota asomo en la cabeza de todos los presentes, vaya manera de anunciar productos_ - ¿En qué te puedo servir ahora? – _Las opciones de "**Datos pokemon**", "**Ataques**" y "_Status_" aparecieron en la pantalla junto con un pequeño signo de admiración que tintineaba a un lado.

- _¿Y esto que es?_ – pregunto algo confusa la pelirosa señalando el símbolo titilante.

- _Eso aparece cada vez que hay un pokemon cerca del rango del sensor, presiónalo – _insto Whitney con voz aburrida y su hermana así lo hizo, al instante la lente del aparato enfoco a la gatita.

"**Kirara el pokemon flama mística** **la primera forma en la cadena de evolución de Kirara – Flamera"**

Kirara usa sus penetrantes ojos para ver en la oscuridad, su encanto es engañoso puesto que cuando entran en sus dominios suele hipnotizar a sus presas con su mirada, se dice que sus grandes ojos pueden ver el fondo del corazón de los seres humanos. Sus suaves patas amortiguan el ruido de sus pisadas por lo que se pensó antiguamente que este pokemon era capaz de levitar, las tres colas que posee, dice la leyenda, son capaces de controlar 3 de las muchas fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Una vez escuchada la información Mimi observo atentamente a su pokemon, estaba emocionada por que su Kirara tuviera ese aire de misterio y risueñamente se puso en cuclillas cerca de su mueva compañera.

- _Así que tú eres Kirara, de ahora en adelante estaremos juntas ¿No te da gusto?_ – La entrenadora extendió una sonrisa y una mano hacia su pokemon. Kirara retrocedió de un salto ante el acto, observando penetrante a su entrenadora ladeo su cabeza de lado y emitió un arrullo; lentamente se acerco a la mano de la aún sonriente chica olfateando la palma, poco después levanto la cabeza y cerro los ojos en un asentimiento, feliz trepo por su hombro.

- _Vaya ese Kirara debe tener los sentidos atrofiados_ – susurro la lider consiguiendo una mirada lasciva de Mimi.

- _Ya te oi Whitney **¬¬.**_

_**- **¿Verdad que es preciosa? En cuanto la vi supe que seria para ti, era eso o un bulbasaur que se veía poco amistoso y un growlithe que parecía estar muy apegado al dueño de la tienda, ella era la única pokemon hembra así que sin dudarlo la compre, no es así cosita preciosa… cuchi, cuchi – _arrullo el padre de Mimi tomando a la gatita por los hombros, sin embargo ese cosquilleo hizo que Kirara escupiese, como todo felino, una bola de pelo, aunque en su caso fue más bien una bola de llamas, que chamusco todo el cabello y lleno de cenizas la cara del Takashi. – _Oh sí_ – dijo el hombre con un sonido de voz ahogado – _El tendero me dijo que una vez al día Kirara debe expulsar algo de su fuego interno... Auch_ – y cayo sobre el piso de la sala cargando aún al pokemon que lanzo otro arrullo de felicidad al verse libre de la molesta bola de fuego en su garganta. Minutos después toda la familia estaba en la puerta despidiendo emocionados a la menor que sostenía a su pokemon protectoramente entre brazos.

- _Sabes compre una TM. y se la enseñe a Kirara, es un ataque bastante útil que supe que podía aprender, espero no te moleste_ – sonrió su madre y Mimi agito la cabeza negativamente.

- _Gracias por todo mamá y tú también papá, los voy a extrañar mucho_.- se conmovió ligeramente la entrenadora.

- _Recuerda que solo estamos a una llamada de distancia preciosa – _la beso en la frente su padre.

_- Llámanos cada que llegues a una nueva ciudad ¿Sí? Ve ya o no podrás aprovechar el día – _sonrió Haruna.

Mimi corrió hacia el jardín de su casa y agito su mano en señal de despedida.

- _¡Cuídense mucho, papá, mamá, Whitney! ¡Nos veremos!_ – y dicho esto comenzó su camino

- _¡Adiós princesa! ¡Y recuerda, es tu primer viaje no tienes porque irte muy lejos si no quieres, entrenar aquí cerca de la ciudad es bueno también!_ – agito desesperadamente los brazos su padre y Whitney se coloco a su lado.

- _¡Adiós Mimi! ¡Y recuerda mientras más lejos tu primer viaje mejor!_ – aseguro ganándose una mirada resentida de su progenitor.

- _Ustedes dos ya dejen de gritarle tonterías y regresen a la casa, tú tienes que ir a la oficina y tú al gimnasio, así que terminen de desayunar ¡Rápido! _– Y Haruna arrastro a los dos tras la puerta de la casa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tomo la filosa espada medieval que con la luz de la mañana parecía una mágica reliquia de ilimitado y olvidado valor, la desenvaino e hizo un par de rápidos movimientos, el metal brillante cortó el aire magistralmente, tan suave como la seda, como la sangre. Ella sonrió de medio lado y guardo el objeto en su funda, anudándola a su cintura; colgó su desgarbado morral en un hombro y abandono la habitación, su piel blanca como la luna brillaba en medio del aún oscuro pasillo; avanzo hasta la salida y con ágiles movimientos abrió la puerta, disponiéndose a salir.

Fue cuando el espectro violáceo hizo saltar sus ojos frente a ella.

- _¡¡Ah! – _de inmediato desenvaino su espada, como acto reflejo amenazo al Haunter que curioso observo el filo del arma y luego rompió a reír como ya era su costumbre.

_- ¡Baka-yaro! ¡Me asustaste! – _regaño la joven espadachin de sedoso y lacio cabello negro, sus grandes ojos violeta miraron acusadores al fantasma frente a ella que solo se encogió de hombros.

- _¡Pero que sucede!_ – una voz y unos pasos apresurados vinieron desde la cocina, la mujer de coleta oscura y delantal amarillo observo la figura estoica de su menor hija, parada de perfil ante la puerta abierta, con Haunter riendo al frente tratando de cortarle el paso.

- _Acaso pensabas irte sin despedirte… Arashi – _se apeno la mujer en un susurro.

- _No era mi intención mamá, es solo que papá salio temprano a trabajar, me dejo una nota en el buró, me dio un beso pensando que dormía y una de sus lagrimas callo en mi rostro por eso yo pensé que así sería más fácil para ambos, no quiero verlos sufrir, ya sabes no soy mujer de momentos… como casi toda la familia_ – Arashi dejo sus duras facciones y mostró una cándida sonrisa, sin embargo aún seguía mirando hacia fuera sin atreverse a voltear hacia ella.

- _¡Por supuesto que no! Nos da pena que te vayas pero aún así quiero poder despedirme de ti, no te veré en mucho tiempo y tu padre… bueno, tienes razón, para él tampoco era fácil y no quiso molestarte tan temprano, tenía que trabajar, pero yo estoy aquí contigo en nombre de los dos – _Acercándose beso su mejilla rodeándola con un maternal abrazo que desarmo a la muchacha estoica quien respondió apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de su progenitora, poco después se separaron.

- _¿Ya tienes todo cierto?- _ella le sonrió.

_- Si madre, gracias por conseguirme el pokedex negro que quería._

_- No fue fácil._

_- Ya veo… ¿Papá lo pinto cierto?_

_- Oh… bueno… nosotros… si **'**…pero como supiste qué…_

_- Encontré las latas de Spray negro cerca de la cochera, tratare de no manosearlo mucho para no quitarle la pintura. Ahora sí debo irme – _sonriendo fugazmente por segunda vez la morena puso un pie fuera de su casa.

_- Así que… ¿Ya te vas? – _La voz inflexible, mística y profunda hizo detenerse en seco a la espadachin, sus ojos se abrierón en asombro para luego afilarse rápidamente de forma ruda. La mujer mayor y el Haunter observaron a la espigada mujer de cabello negriazul y congelante mirada carmín, ataviada con su uniforme de lider se encontraba de pie en la escalera.

"_Sabrina_" susurro imperceptiblemente la madre de ambas

- _Que yo sepa, eso no te tiene porque importar ¿Oh sí? – _contesto Arashi aún dando la espalda a su interlocutora.

La tensión se hizo increíblemente pesada, un silencio asfixiante pareció detener el tiempo en la casa, la luz del sol se hizo más blanca y una corriente increíblemente fría se coló por la ventana agitando el cabello, tan similar, de ambas estoicas mujeres.

- _Bien, realmente no – _contesto la lider desde la escalera, haciendo trizas el ambiente de incomodidad.

_- Perfecto, entonces adiós – _La espadachin camino un par de pasos más.

- _Sin embargo…_ – Arashi sintió el movimiento del aire tras ella, sin moverse ni un ápice levanto su brazo violentamente atrapando el objeto esférico que su hermana había lanzado - _…No cargare en mi conciencia lo que te pudiese pasar si no llevas un pokemon para defenderte, no solo las espadas son filosas. Disfruta tu viaje hermana - _Y Sabrina desapareció desvaneciéndose con ayuda de su, ya legendario, poder psíquico.

La mujer mayor observo algo apenada la escena.

- _Adiós madre – _Solo alcanzo a ver parte de la sombra de su hija menor alejándose también al instante.

"**Si tan solo tú supieras lo que de verdad siente Sabrina**" pensó sumergiéndose en recuerdos…

Al desarrollar sus poderes psíquicos Sabrina obtuvo toda la atención familiar, era necesario vigilarla para controlarla (aunque al final ni la extrema vigilancia pudo contenerla), mientras Arashi crecía en el silencio y el poco tiempo que le dedicaban unos padres que no podían manejar los incipientes talentos de su hija mayor, ambas terminaron por ser igual de serias, igual de frías a pesar de que habían sido criadas de forma distinta. Si los sucesos hubiesen sido diferentes la lider de ciudad Azafrán podría haber encontrado esa tan añorada amistad en la menor y eso hubiese evitado que se desbocara en aquella bipolaridad de agresividad y tristeza que padeció en el pasado, pero lamentablemente ellas apenas se sabían hermanas. Aún cuando Sabrina pudo superar su problema y controlar sus poderes (gracias a aquel chico llamado Ash y a Haunter, que siempre trataba de alegrarla con su dosis de risas precisas para desestresarla) esa relación de "no me toques no me mires" que llevaban ambas siguió existiendo; ni Arashi creía en Sabrina, ni Sabrina sabía quien era realmente Arashi.

Pero a pesar de la aparente distancia la madre de ambas había descubierto, en repetidas ocasiones, que "extrañamente" la menor de ambas aparecía arropada en su cuarto cuando se había quedado dormida en el sofá o cada vez que tenía algún problema "mágicamente" sus sueños le ayudaban a salir del embrollo, amén de muchas otras "casualidades" que ocurrían en casa lo que le llevaba a estar casi segura de que Sabrina quería acercarse a su hermana, aunque no sabia como porque a pesar de la autosuficiente apariencia que el ser "La lider psíquica de Azafrán" le daba; muy en el fondo era una chica tímida que solo quería amar como bien decía su padre.

Arashi desconocía todo esto, inconscientemente sus antecedentes de niña delataban a la mayor como una mala persona, alguien que quería robarle la atención de sus padres y a quien no le importaba en lo absoluto su hermana. A eso se debía el comportamiento de hace un rato, para cualquier ojo entrenado fue obvio que la espadachin había sido la que se comporto hostil con la lider: Está solo había preguntado si la otra ya se iba, Arashi corto sus intenciones de golpe y Sabrina reacciono fingiendo indiferencia. ¡Estaba tan claro! Y sin embargo nadie podía sacarlas de su terquedad.

Era bien sabido para ella, como madre, que todo el teatro de frialdad e indiferencia de sus hijas era una especie de amor a golpes, bastaba que Arashi entendiera un poco más lo que su hermana quería expresar, que viera los pequeños detalles, que aprendiese más acerca de los sentimientos para poder dejar de lado sus prejuicios y darle una oportunidad.

"**Quizás descubras más cosas de las que crees en tu viaje Arashi, o al menos eso espero**" y con una pequeña plegaria llena de convicción la mujer regreso a sus quehaceres bajo la confiada mirada de Haunter.

CONTINUARA….

Notas de autor:**_ Hola a todos Pues bien a pesar de todo vuelvo a la carga con un nuevo fic, como se explicaba arriba está es la génesis de la historia original de mi anterior fic, espero halla sido de su agrado y si bien prometí hacer capítulos cortos esté por ser el primero si me quedo algo largo (es que debía incluir a los personajes principales) por eso lo dividí en 3 partes que iré subiendo poco a poco conforme vayan leyendo, en verdad espero que le den una oportunidad a este autor y sus personajes de poderlos entretener, sin más les dejo con el glosario_**

**Glosario:**

**_Yaoi_**: _Genero de anime o manga que trata acerca de las relaciones románticas entre chico y chico_

**_Yuri_**: _Genero de anime o manga que trata acerca de las relaciones románticas entre chica y chica_

**_Sugoi_:** _Exclamación de admiración como ¡Guau!_

_**Kya**: Exclamación de emoción como ¡Yupi!_

_**BakaYaro**: Grandísimo tonto_


	2. Capitulo 2: Tackle 2da parte

**Titulo:** **_"Pokemon: Crossing the forbidden memories of light"_**

**_Capitulo: Tackle/Placaje_**

**Notes: **Este es un fic largo de varios capítulos cortos para su cómoda lectura. El fic incluirá todo tipo de genero y algunas escenas de romance, incluido el yaoi y/o yuri (No entre personajes principales peor algo de eso aparecerá por allí, si no conocen el genero está en un glosario abajo) no obstante no habrá ninguna escena fuerte ni tampoco ninguna escena que no sea apta para todo el publico (de escribir, por petición, alguna de esas escenas serán un apartado u anexo del fic). Los personajes que aparecerán en este fic son personajes de role, originales en cuanto a personalidad pero similares en físico a ciertos caracteres de anime, doy este aviso por si se suscita alguna confusión en cuanto a su procedencia, para ayudar a la imagen mental del lector y mayor comprensión de la historia. A continuación incluyo una lista con los nombres de los personajes que podrían resultar desconocidos, el carácter de anime al que se asemejan y la serie de procedencia de esté.

Mimi - Milfuelle Sakuraba – Misha / Galaxy Angel - Pitaten

Ginji - Ginji Amano / Get Backers

Arashi - Arashi Kishuu / X the Clamp

Link - Soujiro Zeta / Rurouni Kenshin

Haruna - Haruna Kisaragi / Corrector Yui

Takashi - Takashi Fuji / Corrector Yui

**CAMPAÑA No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

"_Cursiva" – _dialogos de los personajes.

"**_Negrita_**" – pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Arial_" – Voces pokemon

_**Tackle**_

_**Placaje**_

"_De cómo una simple embestida puede causar un Big Bang de aventuras"_

**(2da Parte)**

Dejo que el delicado césped en el jardín a las afueras del gimnasio recibiera su cuerpo con dulzura; las plantas dentro y fuera del recinto siempre tenían esa suavidad, ese aroma tan especial (de seguro era producto de regarles y hablarles todos los días), su cabello rubio, encrespado y rizado ligeramente, se fundió con los brotes verdes cuando dejo caer su cabeza lentamente, con los parpados cerrados aspiro, embelesado, parte de ese espíritu pacifico del jardín, dejando que sus sentidos se embotarán con él y su corazón se acompasara a las vibraciones de la tierra.

Sus ojos se abrierón ligeramente, por la comisura de su mirada azul observo un florido diente de león meciéndose cerca a su rostro, sonrió gentilmente girando hacia el y dejo escapar de entre sus labios un suave soplo, al instante las pequeñas volutas de algodón volaron arrastradas, aprovechando una corriente de viento que ascendía se perdieron en el cielo, pincelado ligeramente con rastros de nubes.

El muchacho de rubios cabellos las observo alejarse libres y felices en el inmenso firmamento; y pensar que dentro de poco él también se iría a conocer la inmensidad del mundo… Se sintió pequeño y dudoso por unos instantes, sin embargo el sentimiento de incertidumbre pronto dio paso a la emoción.

- _Vientos de cambio… – _la suave brisa hizo brotar ese susurro de sus labios y se estiro ampliamente, como acostumbrándose a la idea. _- El día esta tan claro y bonito, ojala pudiera volar para ver los cielos… _- deseo en un suspiro _- …De echo…- _medito un leve instante_ - …¡¡Puedo hacerlo!_ - sonrió traviesamente poniéndose de pie en un salto.

- _¡¡Beautifly! ¡¡"As Elevado"! _– grito hacia la nada, extendiendo juguetonamente los brazos. Al instante un ligero murmullo de aleteos provino de entre los árboles y sin previo aviso los blancos pies de la mariposa pokemon se colaron por entre las axilas de su entrenador, mientras sus breves manitas se aferraban a la rubia cabeza, ambos remontaron rápidamente hacia el cielo azul.

Beautifly no tuvo ningún problema en izar el leve peso de su dueño a través de los cielos (las innumerables veces que lo había echo le daban un aguante perfecto), el pokemon insecto continuo con su recto y veloz ascenso, hasta que, de golpe, se detuvo a una gran altura, empezando a mover suavemente sus alas para mantenerse flotando apenas en el lugar. Ginji respiro el aire puro de las alturas, tenía una dimensión muy diferente al que estaba cerca de tierra firme, era algo así como una expresión mucho más cristalina, la verdadera esencia del viento, bajo sus pies los edificios abarrocados, dispersos entre grandes parques, se extendían y más allá océano y lagos relucían como espejos junto a todo lo hermoso que ciudad azulona podía ofrecer, el joven rubio se permitió un momento de ensimismamiento, como si fuera una deidad observando las cosas desde un lugar privilegiado.

- _¿Verdad que todo desde aquí es muy hermoso Beautifly? Sería increíble si, solo una vez, todos pudierán ver las cosas desde el cielo y no desde el suelo… ¡Je! Al menos sus problemas se harían más pequeños ._

_- ¡Beaaauuuutifly! – _La mariposa respondió con entusiasmo a las carajadas de su dueño.

- _Es mejor que bajemos ahora ¿Sabes? Ya casi es momento…_ – Los brillantes ojos azules del muchacho observaron por última vez la reconfortante visión aérea de la ciudad que curiosamente a cada momento parecía acercarse más a él, junto con esa sensación de vértigo… ¡¿Qué se acercaba más a él!... El entrenador noto muy suelto de huesos que su pokemon no estaba y el caía cual misil hacia el suelo, así que con cierta sonrisa se cruzo de brazos dispuesto a "disfrutar" la caída.

El pequeño gloom cargaba con algo de trabajo el balde de refrescante liquido, realmente el gran botón sobre su cabeza no ayuda mucho a sus delicados brazos para seguir con la labor, unos pasos mas adelante su joven entrenadora de pelo azul llevaba 3 recipientes más.

- _Solo un poco más gloom, ya casi llegamos _ - Ericka volteo sonriéndole a su pokemon favorito que al instante recupero fuerzas continuando con su tarea, unos cuantos pasos mas allá ambos se detuvieron y Erica extrajo de sus bolsillos una pequeña campanilla que agito al instante.

_- ¿Listos todos? ¡Es hora de almorzar! – _al instante una multitud de exeggcute, bellsprout, seedot, tangela y hopip salieron en tropel desde los frondosos jardines hacia la calzada del gimnasio donde Gloom y la lider distribuyeron el contenido de los baldes, que era agua destilada mezclada con un tónico hidratante, especialmente enriquecido con vitaminas y otros aditamentos para pokemons planta.

Todos parecieron disfrutar el alimento, en especial los seedots que acababan de llegar, no habíandose acostumbrado aún del todo a los árboles y clima de Kanto, la lider sonrió de gusto, parecía que la nueva formula que su hermano, ella y su madre desarrollaron era excelente y contenta se dispuso a darle su merecida porción a gloom que, feliz se paro en las puntas de sus pies para facilitar la tarea, abriendo grande la boca para recibir alimento de manos de su dueña. Ericka se disponía a darle el contenido cuando el ruido de un coche aparcando frente al gimnasio la detuvo, la joven se levanto de golpe y Gloom perdió el equilibrio cayendo dentro de un balde vació ante la mirada divertida de las demás plantas.

La peliazul corrió emocionada hacia la puerta del gimnasio que se abrió a su paso, justo cuando el mayordomo tomaba la mano enguantada de una mujer que descendía con delicadeza de la limusina, pronto su largo vestido inglés incrustado de fragmentos de oro y su elevadísimo peinado oriental adornado con zafiros y esmeraldas brillaron al sol.

- _¡Bienvenida seas Madre! – _Ericka hizo una agraciada reverencia antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la mujer. - _¡Me alegra tanto que hallas regresado de tus viajes y tus juntas! – _La lider se restregó contra el regazo maternal para luego mirar en los profundos ojos grises de la mujer mayor que sonrió y acaricio su cabeza con sus manos suaves como la seda.

- _Yo también me alegro mucho de verte y creeme ese viaje_ _fue realmente agotador_ – desplegó un pequeño abanico de plumas echando algo de aire a su rostro de aporcelanada y blanca piel – _Todas las familias y grupos de poder de cada región están histéricos por el problema con los pokemons fantasmas, sin embargo, a excepción de unos pocos que somos, a todos les importa más el dinero de las perdidas materiales que la seguridad de la gente, era como estar discutiendo con personas que arrojaban fango por la boca._

_- ¿Por eso regresaste tan pronto?_

_- Así es, no soporte ni un día más tantas sandeces ¡Si tu padre estuviera vivo hubiese reventado en cólera por oír tanta basura!_

_- Y ¿Qué les dijiste?_

_- Pues que tenia urgentes asuntos familiares que atender y que contaban con mi apoyo y recursos solo sí se trataba de proteger a los civiles, pero que no iba a arriesgar ni a un solo empelado para proteger billetes y monedas – _dictamino con firmeza.

_- ¡Bien dicho mamá! – _sonrió Ericka.

_- Gracias, pero fuera de todo esto ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí con la universidad, las tiendas y el gimnasio? ¿Tu hermano? ¿Se marcha hoy verdad? Espero haber llegado a tiempo._

_- Jajaja tranquila mamá, todo ha estado bien y si que llegaste a tiempo, Ginji está en el jardín de atrás descansando un poco, hoy fue el día libre de la mayoría de mis asistentes y me estuvo ayudando._

_- Vamos a verlo de inmediato, me muero de ganas…Wilson cierra el auto y síguenos – _dictamino la mujer perdiéndose con su hija tras las puertas del lugar

_- De inmediato Madame Eriben – _El hombre de traje hecho a correr tras su señora, parecía que una vez fuera de la limusina la madre de Ericka olvidaba todo protocolo.

Ambas mujeres entablaron una amena charla mientras recorrían la calzada del remodelado gimnasio de ciudad azulona. Después de un pequeño incidente con fuego, donde no hubo perdidas muy graves, decidieron remodelar todo el lugar: Se cambiaron los vitrales, se agregaron mas áreas verdes con plantas y flores de diversas regiones, se acondicionaron muchas lagunas artificiales, reemplazaron los laboratorios de perfume y finalmente colocaron un nuevo tocado mas brillante en el techo, hecho de un material que permita perfectamente poder apreciar el claro cielo y el paso de los rayos del sol. El nuevo ambiente del lugar era sin duda el mayor paraíso para plantas del mundo e incluso tenía la propiedad de alegrar y relajar a los que lo visitaban.

- _Hace poco di un examen de Geología ¡Fue muy difícil! Espero haber obtenido una buena calificación._

- _Por supuesto que si Ericka ¿Sabes? Quizás te es tan difícil esa materia porque estudiar el suelo produce un "poco menos" de adrenalina que volar en ala delta – _las dos empezaron sonrierón hasta que un sonido metálico interrumpió la alegría.

_- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – _Inquirió la señora Eriben tratando de localizar la fuente, al instante un extraño balde, con pies violetas, apareció ante las aterradas miradas de madre e hija mientras gemía y chocaba con todo en el gimnasio. Sobrepuestos del temor inicial la extrañeza se hizo presente en las mujeres y el mayordomo, hasta que un clamor ahogado hizo reaccionar a Ericka.

- _¡Oh no! ¡Gloom!_ – La entrenadora se inclino hacia su pokemon y no sin dificultad logro arrancarle el traste, la planta respiro profundamente agradecida.

- _Ja, ja, ja, ja, no sabia que gloom tenia esa oculta ambición de ser un tipo acero_ – su madre echo a reír limpiamente, haciendo que todos los demás la acompañasen a coro.

Poco tiempo después las puertas traseras del gimnasio que conducían al exterior se abrían, revelando un hermoso y vació jardín.

- _Aquí no está_ – se extraño la mujer de largo vestido.

- _Pero estaba aquí descansando hace un momento –_ La lider peliazul observaba confuso por todas partes.

- _¡¡Buen día mamá! – _Una voz resonó desde algún punto inespecífico, llamando la atención de todos los presentes que seguían sin ver nada.

_- Pero que…- _La madre de ambos miro por inercia hacia arriba, fue entonces cuando vio como desde el azul del cielo su hijo mayor caía a gran velocidad sonriendo limpiamente, mientras su ligero abrigo añil azotaba contra la corriente. Justo cuando todos cubrieron sus ojos, evitando presenciar la tragedia, una ventisca de viento plateado formo un redondo cojin de aire que amortiguó la caída, sosteniendo al entrenador como si levitara a escasos centímetros del suelo.

Ginji siempre había amado la sensación "Pachoncita" (como él solía llamarla) de quedar suspendido con los ojos cerrados en medio del viento plateado de su querido Beautifly mientras las corrientes de plata alborotaban su cabello y matizaban su piel; con las manos entrecruzadas el rubio bien parecía un brillante ángel naciendo frente a la visión de los demás, el efecto del ataque seso finalmente, haciéndolo descender tranquilamente.

- _¡Ta, da! – _El ojiazul anuncio feliz, como todo un profesional que acaba de culminar su rutina, tres miradas serias (4 si contamos al gloom) se le clavaron directamente. - _¿No les gusto? _– sonrió nervioso con una mano tras su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo sus mejillas fueron cruelmente atrapadas por su madre.

- _¡Te eh dicho miles de veces que no hagas esas tonterías! – _regaño mientras hacia girar con pellizcos los cachetes de su hijo mayor, que acababa de adquirir una forma parecida a un chibi-muñeco.

- _Eh, eh, eh, eh, gomeenn_ - lloriqueo él en defensa.

- _¡No es gracioso Ginji niisan¡ -_

_- ¡Gloom! _– Su hermana menor y su pokemon lo retaron ceñudamente, Ginji comprendió el motivo de los regaños.

- _Lo siento, no fue mi intención; este es un truco que Beautifly y yo hemos estado preparando para futuros concursos, estaba solo aquí así que decidí ensayarlo, no sabía que vendrían justo en ese momento, de verdad. Perdónenme – _El joven se inclino apenadamente y luego elevo su brazo, en el que una avergonzada mariposa pokemon de alas guindas se poso.

- _ Ginji, el corazón casi se me para cuando pensé que te estrellarías contra el piso… pero bueno, parte de ser coordinador es emocionar al publico también – _su madre se acerco a él revolviendo sus cabellos_ - No me espere que Beautifly pudiera sostenerte con su viento plateado, han mejorado mucho ¿Cierto?- _el brillo volvió a las dos orbes azul zafiro del coordinador.

- _Así es, hemos ensayado duro y parejo por un buen tiempo fue por eso que creo que estoy listo para partir, al menos con Beautifly._

_- ¿Solo ustedes dos? – _se extraño su madre

_- Así es._

_- Pero no irás con…- _Un arrullo parecido a un puchero se escucho de los arbustos cercanos, la vista de los presentes se dirigió a una de los matorrales cercanos que se agito brevemente, caminando con aire indiferente, un Oddish salio de entre las ramas pasando (al parecer bastante ofuscado) frente a los demás con el seño fruncido. El pokemon hierba no se parecía mucho a otros de su especie, su color azul era mucho más claro pero al mismo tiempo más profundo y sus hojas se veían increíblemente sedosas y brillantes.

Saltando con aire enojado frente al sensor de la puerta del gimnasio, la planta consiguió abrirla a pesar de su poco peso, entro en el recinto con una evidente aura de **"¡Quiero estar solo! ¡No me molesten!" **El ojiazul suspiro con una mueca de pesadez.

- _Hubiera sido mejor que no mencionáramos el tema._

**- **_¿Qué es lo que paso?_ – La señora Eriben parecía no entender bien.

- _Es que desde que supo que Ginji-niisan decidió partir sin llevarlo ha estado bastante fastidiado, no ha querido andar con nadie sobre todo con él.- _Explico la lider

- _He tratado de hablar con él, pero está bastante molesto conmigo ¡Je! No me quiere ni ver, aunque me ha estado espiando en secreto como te darás cuenta. – _Ginji trato de tomar las cosas con humor.

- _Y ¿Por qué tanto problema? Llevalo y asunto arreglado_ – La mirada del joven se enserio ante el comentario de su madre.

- _Mamá sabes lo especial que son las "circunstancias" de mi Oddish, no puedo aventurarlo en un viaje pokemon si es que aún no estoy lo suficientemente calificado como entrenador – _El tono sincero y decidido del coordinador la hizo entender.

_- Es cierto, por un momento lo olvide has pensado en lo mejor entonces._

_- Sí, cuando este listo yo mismo vendré por él._

_- Quizás deberías explicárselo – _sugirió Ericka

- _Ya lo hice_ _y_ _dio lo mismo, ya sabes como es. Será mejor que entremos debo irme pero al menos me despediré – _Ambas mujeres, el joven y el mayordomo entraron dentro del lugar, era mediodía y los pokemons vegetales corrían por doquier felices con los rayos de sol, todos menos uno, que ni bien vio entrar a cierto entrenador le dio la espalda de un salto, el rubio se acerco con precaución.

- _¿Vas a seguir molesto conmigo?- _el pokemon ni siquiera se inmuto

_- Ya veo, pues entonces será mejor que me vaya ¿Cierto?... Adiós –_ Las palabras resonaron en Oddish "**Se va**" el pensamiento encogió su corazón, más aún cuando sintió la puerta del lugar abrirse y cerrarse. El pokemon semilla dio la vuelta al instante tratando de encontrar desesperadamente a su amado entrenador, sin embargo solo estaban Ericka, su madre, gloom y el mayordomo, la criatura abrió grandemente los ojos y se movió buscando angustiado por todas partes, estaba a punto de empezar a lagrimear cuando unos brazos salieron de un arbusto y lo acogieron arrulladoramente.

- _Ya sabía yo que todo era puro teatro, no quería engañarte pero es que no soporto que te molestes conmigo por no llevarte ¿Sí?- _El pokemon azul balanceo sus hojas e inflo sus cachetes, de un salto se soltó del abrazo de Ginji y lo observo molesto, de haber tenido brazos los habría cruzado de forma amenazadora

– _Oye ya hemos hablado de esto Oddish y sabes de sobra las razones… – _el pequeño se mostró inflexible_ - Entiende por favor… prometo venir por ti más adelante – _ni eso lo hizo cambiar - _¿Acaso de verdad quieres que me vaya sin que te despidas de mí?_ – La mirada cargada de lastima que le dirigió y la expresión de desosiego, desarmaron por completo la férrea oposición del pokemon planta, al fin y al cabo él también era un sentimental, así que sin pensarlo se lanzo al regazo de su entrenador. El muchacho sonrió con los ojos algo aguados, a él también le daba mucha lastima dejar su hogar y sobre todo a Oddish después de la cantidad de sucesos que habían padecido. – _Te lo prometo amigo, voy a regresar por ti – _Y con ese susurro le coloco una pequeña cadena en la cabeza con una placa que descanso sobre su frente, los dos ojos de Oddish se juntaron para tratar de ver el objeto – _Es mi regalo de despedida, más te vale que estés preparado porque pronto vendré por ti – _El pokemon dio pequeños saltos de felicidad y Beautifly sonrió desde la cabeza de su maestro.

- _Ahora si ya es hora, sino no, no alcanzaras el ferry_ – La mujer puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, sorprendiéndose cuando él se refugio en sus brazos como un niño pequeño, y con su brazo derecho atrajo a su hermana.

- _Voy a extrañarlas mucho. – _afirmo,dándoles un ultimo abrazo se despego de ambas y tomo la mano del mayordomo.

- _Cuide a mi madre Wilson_.

- _Por supuesto jovencito, usted también tenga mucho cuidado_ – Y finalmente Ginji se arrodillo frente a gloom depositando un beso en el botón de su cabeza – _Cuida a Ericka, ya sabes que sin ti siempre se mete en problemas_ – La forma evolucionada de Oddish dio un pequeño salto de felicidad.

Mirando una vez más el rostro de su pokemon y sus seres queridos el ojiazul salio corriendo hacia la puerta, sujetando las correas de su mochila hacia delante con Beautifly aún sostenido de sus cabellos.

- _¡Adiós! ¡Ericka! ¡Mamá! ¡Cuídense mucho todos! – _el pequeño Oddish se adelanto persiguiéndolo unos pasos

_- ¡Es una promesa! ¡Volveré! – _contesto el entrenador a la distancia.

CONTINUARA…

Notas de autor: Bueno me pregunto si alguien andará leyendo esto o.o, de ser así pues espero que les esté agradando no olviden presionar el botoncito de la felicidad llamado review XD, Bueno nos vemos.

**Glosario:**

_**Gomen**: Perdón_

_**Niisan**: Hermano mayor_


	3. Chapter 3: Scratch

**Titulo:** **_"Pokemon: Crossing the forbidden memories of light"_**

**_Capitulo: Scratch/Arañazo_**

**Temática: **Lo que fue antes, lo que fue ahora y lo que seremos todo se relaciona, las causalidades están a nuestro alrededor como piezas de un domino que desarrollán sucesos; crecer, madurar, pelear, amar todo esto hace la vida luz y trae las memorias encerradas en nuestro corazón, es el principio del viaje y muchas cosas ocurrirán.

**CAMPAÑA No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

"_Cursiva" – _dialogos de los personajes.

"**_Negrita_**" – pensamientos

"_Arial_" – Voces pokemon

Notas de Autor: Hola, me recuerdan… (silencio)…. Sip supongo que no, nadie leia esto despues de todo xD, bueno estoy aquí porque o si, para desgracia de las mentes esquematicas y simples que solo creen que pokemon es Ash, Msity, Tracey, May y sus relaciones interpersonales, eh escrito un nuevo capitulo y piensos eguir la historia. Seamos sinceros yo escribo porque me gusta pero tambien me gusta saber si lo que escribo gusta, creo que es importante para todos que su obra, sea artistica o de otra indole, tenga efecto en las personas y no se si esto tiene efecto en ustedes, en todo caso, para los que visitan esta seccion de el mensaje es simple, diganme si les gusta o no, creo que no es dificil ni imposible que me digan algo así, bueno en todo caso estare esperando algun comentario, los dejo con el capitulo

_**Scratch**_

_**Arañazo**_

"_El desafió de vivir al filo de la espada"_

"_**Yo soy la espada**"_

Cayó derrotada al piso, envuelta entre la maraña que eran sus cabellos negros, sin embargo se levanto de inmediato dejando expuesto el corte que surcaba y teñía de rojo su mejilla.

Empuñando de nuevo su espada, la niña de 10 años volvió a cuadrarse frente a su oponente con una pose amenazadora que no correspondía a su tierna edad.

- **_Bravo Arashi, es bueno que no te rindas, si deseas aprender a manejar esto la constancia es importante…_**

_- **¡Ponte en posición!** – _ El grito de la pequeña corto el discurso del hombre mayor haciéndolo sonreír burlonamente.

- **_No, no niña, no seas atolondrada, por precipitarte es que te acabas de lastimar ¿Acaso no te duele la mejilla?_**

_- **¡¡Ponte en posición tío Leonart!!** – _El aludido bufo exhausto.

_- **Pero que niña más insistente. Ne Sandslash?**- _Leonart observo al roedor de tierra que se mantenía apartado mirando el feroz combate entre tío y sobrina.

- Slash – respondió con simpleza la criatura, rascándose tras la oreja con su gran garra….

"_**Yo soy la espada**"_

… - **_Estoy de acuerdo Sandslash – _** asintió, fijando de nuevo su mirada en la pequeña -**_ Definitivamente ella es de las personas que aprenden de la forma difícil…_** - Adquiriendo una firme postura de combate, el espadachin levanto su espada hasta que la hoja de metal quedo frente a su entrecejo - _… **así que no tengo mas remedio que enseñarle**_– La mirada gris de Leonart centelleo, al mismo tiempo que el filoso metal.

- _¡AAAAAAAAAAA!_ – Liberando su frustración Arashi se lanzo contra su tío. Corriendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía acorto la distancia y cuando estaba a escasos pasos de él pretendió sorprenderlo: Aferrándose con ambos manos al mango de su espada se elevo en el aire, dispuesta a dejar caer un poderoso golpe sobre su adversario.

Leonart sonrió prepotente, giro la empuñadora de su espada con un ágil movimiento y descubriendo la parte ancha de la hoja lanzo un golpe certero contra su sobrina. El metal produjo un crujiente ruido seco al chocar contra el hueso de la muñeca, los dedos de la niña se crisparon con dolor causando que la espada saliera volando de sus infantiles manos, Arashi cayo violentamente al suelo...

"_**Yo soy la espada**"_

….Ejecutando un corte al aire a modo de saludo final el hombre mayor guardo su espada y empezó a hurgar en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta encontrar sus pequeños anteojos. Se los coloco mientras caminaba en dirección a su sobrina, que yacía aún sobre la tierra con los puños apretados.

- _**No fue necesario un gran movimiento para romper tu ataque**._ – Leonart se acuclillo cerca de ella – _**Si lo que querías era sorprenderme hubieras empezado por analizar cual era mi postura, además no debiste saltar con tanta anticipación… A decir verdad ese tipo de ataques con salto son muy alegóricos pero poco efectivos, se necesita de mucha precisión y creo que en tú caso lo que ha sucedido es que has visto demasiado la televisión. **– _Arashi levanto su rostro y dedicándole una mirada fiera se incorporo lentamente sujetando su muñeca.

- **_Espero que no te duela mucho, trate de no darte muy fuerte_**.

- _**Estoy bien **– _replico la niña con tono seco. Leonart entorno sus ojos hacia el cielo……

_- **Arashi, estás aquí de vacaciones, tus padres te dejaron para que te divirtieras mientras ellos atendían un asunto importante ¿Por qué en vez de jugar con tus primos o pasear con tu tía por el pueblo te empecinas en que yo te enseñe esto?**_

_**- Porque quiero aprender** – _fue todo lo que ella respondió.

_- **Bien… pero creo que yo no seré quien te enseñe** – _La sorpresa se tatuó en los ojos amatistas de la joven aprendiz, su tío continúo hablando tratando de hacerle entender su motivo…

- **_Se qué has estado ensayando por tu cuenta, embelesada con las Katanas antiguas que el abuelo dejo en casa de tu madre, se nota a leguas que te gustan, es decir ¿A quien no? Cada espada de esas es una obra de arte bélico, solo basta probar el filo excepcional que poseen a pesar de los años que llevan encima, pero no son nada más que reliquias, ya casi nadie usa ese estilo de combate en esta época, de echo es a causa de un capricho de mi padre que yo lo domino ¿No te parece muy impractico quererlo aprender en este tiempo? ¿No preferirías que tu tía te enseñe acerca de cocina o que tu primo Sota te de clases de cerámica? Eso seria mejor para ti que aprender algo que no podrás usar, entiendo que…_**

_- **¡Tú no entiendes!** – _La niña grito, encarando al sorprendido hombre mayor_ – **Esto no es… no es un capricho…** – _Suspiro con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible.

"_**Yo soy la espada**"_

- **_Ok_** – Leonart enserio el rostro.Incorporándose dio media vuelta en dirección a su casa seguido por su fiel pokemon, mientras que la pequeña mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo, como si observara algo que quizás nadie, salvo ella, podía ver….

"**- ¿Verdad que son hermosas pequeña?"**

"**- Solo viejo metal retorcido…"**

"**- ¡Mientras tu voluntad sea tan fuerte y afilada como este acero nada te detendrá!" **

" **- ¿Verdad que son hermosas pequeña?"**

"**- Solo viejo metal retorcido…"**

"**- ¡Mientras tu voluntad sea tan fuerte y afilada como este acero nada te detendrá!"**

"**- ¿Verdad que son hermosas pequeña?"**

"**- Solo viejo metal retorcido…"**

"**- ¡Mientras tu voluntad sea tan fuerte y afilada como este acero nada te detendrá!" **

"**- ¡Mientras tu voluntad sea tan fuerte y afilada como este acero nada te detendrá!" **

"**- Solo viejo metal retorcido…"**

"**- Solo viejo metal retorcido…"**

– _**¡Arashi!...** -_ La voz interrumpió la violenta cascada de recuerdos que caían sobre ella haciendo que levantara la mirada para encontrarse con la visión de la ancha espaldade su tío en el umbral de la puerta _- …**Tengo que ponerte algo en esa muñeca para que no se inflame y tienes que acostarte temprano… sino mañana no podrás continuar con el entrenamiento. **–_ Los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de un brillo deslumbrante ante esas palabras. Dejando florecer una semi-sonrisa en sus labios serios, guardo su espada y camino lentamente hacia la casa con la dignidad de un exhausto general, Leonart y su Sandslash le cedieron el paso.

Observando cariñosamente como su terca sobrina se perdía dentro de la casa el hombre se recordó en parte a si mismo "**Estas pasando por mucho Arashi, pero creo que el que quieras aprender esto no es un simple deseo, quizás, como dijo mi padre una vez, tu seas una de esas personas que nació con el corazón atravesado por una espada".**

Arashi despertó en medio de la brisa nocturna, el sueño que acaba de tener había dejado matices de nostalgia e intranquilidad sobre su rostro; nostalgia por el recuerdo de los primeros entrenamientos con el tío Leonart e intranquilidad debido a lo que, durante su sueño, era la fuente de su terquedad para aprender…

"**Solo viejo metal retorcido…**

…**Las espadas no son lo único que tiene filo**"

- _Por supuesto que las espadas no son lo único que lastima y tiene filo… – _susurro la espadachin meditabunda, al tranquilo cielo nocturno.Sacudiendo su cabeza dio un amplio estirón y se sentó sobre la grama que cubría la cima de la colina, desde donde se observaba el océano de luces de ciudad azafrán.

Lamentablemente Arashi no había podido avanzar mucho en su viaje, paso gran parte del día decidiendo su ruta a seguir además de comprar algunas cosas que ella consideraba necesarias para su travesía y cuando el sol empezaba ocultarse se encamino a comprar el ticket del tranvía que la llevaría a su primer destino "Ciudad camino dorado", sin embargo cuando fue a adquirir el boleto se dio con la sorpresa de que los cupos por ese día estaban totalmente agotados (al ser el único medio que unía dos continentes distintos, el gran tren tenida mucha demanda) y todo lo que pudo hacer fue separar cupo para mañana a primera hora.

Decidió no volver a casa, ella ya había salido de allí en la mañana y no tenía sentido regresar después de tanta escena, así que para irse acostumbrando a la vida que le esperaba decidió acampar a las afueras de la ciudad a prudencial distancia de la estación, para no perder el tren en caso se quedase dormida.

- _Y para evitar eso, será mejor que vuelva a conciliar el sueño y deje de preocuparme por estupideces que ya pasaron_ - Se dijo severamente, dispuesta a cumplir su orden se acurruco contra la hierba, y al dar un giro para tratar de encontrar una posición más cómoda... - _Auch_ – …Una punzada de dolor en su cadera la hizo levantarse al instante, muy mortificada la espadachin reviso el cinto donde colgaba su confiable espada, sin embargo el arma no era la causante de la molestia sino otro objeto que a falta de un lugar mejor había terminado también allí.

Arashi desprendió la pequeña esfera y observándola apretó el botón frontal que volvía la pokebola a su tamaño normal, el objeto rojo y blanco brillo bajo los lejanos destellos de la ciudad. "**¿Qué será lo que Sabrina me dio?... Y lo más importante ¡¿Por qué me lo dio?!... Ah, no interesa la razón, sea como sea probablemente se trate de otra de sus aberraciones psíquicas… ¡Que asco! ¡Debería tirarla lejos y dejarla abandonada aquí!**" En un acceso de cólera levanto su brazo dispuesta a lanzar lejos esa cosa contuviera lo que contuviera, sin embargo el objeto aún brillaba atrayendo su mirada, apretó los dientes con desdén, despreciándolo con toda su alma, pero aquel objeto y su contenido la envolvían en un aura de misterio que empezaba a despertar muy suave, casi placenteramente, su curiosidad, al parecer su naturaleza inquieta le jugaba una mala pasada.

Frustrada dejo escapar un resoplido, durante un instante el pensamiento de que la misma Sabrina había ideado todo esto la asalto. Ella sabia, sí de seguro sabía, sabía que Arashi no arrojaría el objeto, que su curiosidad podría más.

- _¡¡Maldita manipuladora!!_ – grito como si la tuviera enfrente, aún cuando ya le parecía absurda la idea insultar a Sabrina siempre era una buena opción para desestrezarse… en fin ¿Que más quedaba ahora? Se encogió de hombros en respuesta no sabia bien que debía hacer, sin embargo sus ojos se desviaron inevitablemente hacia su hombro, bajo la mirada recorriendo su brazo y allí se encontró con su mano que sostenía aún aquel objeto… **"¡Qué demonios!"…** Y entonces obedeciendo un arrebato lo lanzo, pero no lejos de si sino justo frente a ella. La reacción fue la esperada y la pokebola se abrió con su característico destello espiral, al instante ondas de nebuloso vapor violeta surgieron del interior extendiéndose en todas direcciones, la visión de Arashi se nublo por un momento, aquel humo tenia un dejo de pesadez calido, como el de un almacén cerrado por mucho tiempo … o una cloaca.

En poco tiempo la mayor cantidad de la nebulosa se disperso con el viento nocturno permitiéndole a la espadachín ver nuevamente, frente a ella aun quedaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo encubriendo el reflejo de una difusa figura. Acercándose lentamente Arashi se abrió paso por los restos del vapor y extendió su mano para tocar aquello, sin embargo, cuando las yemas de sus dedos estaban tan seguras de darle alcance a la figura que enviaban al cerebro el ilusorio impulso nervioso de estarla ya tocando, la sombra se desvaneció junto al resto de la nube, dejando el ambiente nocturno tal y como estaba antes.

- _¡¡Que rayos!! –_ Encabronada lanzo un rugido al ver que el lugar seguía como si nada hubiese pasado, no había pokemon ni nada remotamente parecido alrededor, lo único que había de diferente era la pokebola vacía y abierta sobre el césped, al mirarla una sonrisa cómica adorno el rostro de la morena … - _Je, je_ _ ¡¡Pero** clarooo**!!… ¡¡Sabrina de mierda!! ¡¡De seguro sabia que la fucking pokebola me llamaría la atención y que no podría resistirme!! ¡¡Zorra!! ¡¡Todo esto es una puta broma suya, pero está vez no lo voy a dejar pasar!! – _Apretando la funda de su espada, dio medio vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su casa y desollar a su hermana mayor, sin embargo antes de dar un solo paso su rostro choco con otro más duro y de color violeta, que ahora que estaban nariz con nariz le dirigía una avirolada y picara mirada.

- Koffing -

- _¡Ahhh!_ – El grito de la espadachín cortó violentamente la calma de la noche. Arashi salto ágilmente de espaldas poniendo un metro y medio de distancia entre ella y esa… esa cosa.

- _¡¿Que demonios eres tú?!_ – Desenvainando su espada amenazo a aquel ser, la cólera que llevaba contra Sabrina aún corría por sus venas y florecía en su rostro bajo la forma de miradas amenazantes y dientes apretados, sin embargo en medio del enojo pudo notar (con extremo horror) que una pequeña parte de ella estaba bastante animada, casi alegre… "**Así que después de todo Sabrina no se burlo de mi…** **¡¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando!!**". Por su parte el pokemon flotante pareció confuso al ver el filo brillante apuntado hacia él, sin embargo pronto su cara volvía a mostrar esa risueña expresión bizca.

Sin bajar la guardia, Arashi lo contemplo con más detalle. Su piel violeta era en apariencia dura, pero al mismo tiempo se veía lustrosa, tensada como un globo relleno de agua (sin embargo por el color de los fluidos que se traslucían no era precisamente agua lo que circulaba en el interior del Koffing) promontorios como cráteres estaban esparcidos por varias partes de su cuerpo liberando bocanadas de vapor violeta y dos colmillos romos asomaban de su boca dándole un aspecto más socarrón.

La imagen ciertamente la desconcertaba, esa cosa frente a ella no era definitivamente algo psíquico, es decir inteligente no se veía de echo su aspecto se aproximaba mas al de un cúmulo de basura flotante "**¿Qué cosa podrá ser?"**... Sin darle tiempo para más un punto de luz empezó a parpadear en su cinturón haciendo un repiqueante sonido. La espadachín extrajo su pokedex negro, la exclusa del aparato se abrió sola y la lente enfoco al ser violeta, una suave voz de anciana se dejo oír desde el aparato.

"**Koffing el pokémon gas venenoso, la primera forma en la cadena de evolución de Koffing – Weezing"**

Koffing guarda en su cuerpo diversas sustancias toxicas. Cuando las mezcla en su interior junto con la basura que ingiere dispara una reacción química que da como resultado un terriblemente nocivo gas venenoso el cual puede causar, con solo aspirar un poco, constantes estornudos, tos y ojos llorosos, este gas en cuestión es más ligero que el aire lo cual mantiene a Koffing en suspensión. A mayor temperatura más reacciones químicas y más gas se producen en él, es entonces cuando su contenido interno se expande y explota sin previo aviso. Ponerte cerca a un Koffing te da la posibilidad de ver a través de su piel los gases arremolinándose dentro de él, pero cuidado porque los expulsara ante el más leve contacto.

El pokedex ceso su palabreo cerrándose automáticamente, la expresión en el rostro de Arashi era simplemente un homenaje a la incredulidad: Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su mandíbula descolgada.

- _¡Genial! ¡Una pelota llena de basura que puede matarme en cualquier momento con una explosión! Gracias Sabrina, sin duda es lo que siempre quise –_ aseguro irónica, la esfera flotante lanzo una risita cómplice.

- _Koffing …_

_- Si, si, si, ya regresa de donde viniste… ¬¬ - _La espadachín apunto al pokemon flotante con la pokebola que acaba de recoger, Koffing desapareció en un guiño de luz escarlata, dejándola sola otra vez en medio de la noche. - _Esto si que no me lo esperaba - _Se sentó sobre la hierba observando fijamente la esfera entre sus manos… -_ Ya no sé ¿Esto es una burla? o… acaso?… ¡Acaso nada! Me voy a dormir ¡Maldita Sabrina y sus regalos raros!! – _Destaparrandose sobre la hierba Arashi giro un par de veces maldiciendo aun entre dientes a su hermana hasta que, lento pero firme, el sueño fue ganando terreno sobre el enojo y la sorpresa.

Esa noche la Luna llena alumbraba ciudad Azafrán de manera inusitadamente hermosa, era casi una pena (pensaron muchos) que el alumbrado artificial estuviera presente y la hiciera palidecer, sin embargo para aquella mujer de largos cabellos negriazules la luz no era un problema. Sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana contemplaba como la luna arrojaba esa luz etérea y plateada sobre su piel dándole una tonalidad distinta, casi irreal.

Hacia apenas unas horas había arribado a casa después de un largo día de faena en el gimnasio, victoria tras victoria había ido agotándose aunque su rostro de hielo no mostrara ni una sola seña, por eso ahora agradecía tener un tiempo de intimidad con ella misma, un tiempo cómplice en el cual la Luna se convertía en su confidente, pero esta noche Sabrina no tenia secretos juveniles y personales que confesar sino horribles presagios de una realidad que parecía imposible, una realidad que se construía en jirones de sangre y gritos febriles, una realidad que estaba demasiado próxima.

Sujetándose la cabeza, para controlar el mareo que la había sacudido de pronto, noto que su cuarto se encontraba inusitadamente caliente, quizás era porque el verano se acercaba o quizás porque la fuerza de sus poderes crecía con la luz selénica y el momento de confrontar otra horrible visión se estaba acercando con velocidad.

A pesar del simple camisón blanco que llevaba su cuerpo sudaba a mares; el calor seguía allí asfixiándola, recorriendo su cuerpo, presionándole las sienes y estrujándole el corazón, fue entonces cuando descubrió que lo que sentía no era otra cosa que miedo.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía esa sensación que se le había echo ajena y ahora volvía a experimentarla, ahora volvía a saborearla, como caricias de seda que rozaban su alma dejando una sensación macabra, como una tela gruesa que cubría su paz "**Una tela… Tela, como los trozos raídos que flameaban al viento…esos trozos impregnados de sangre**" Un nuevo mareo la asalto y de nuevo todo volvió a empezar….

"_Esta muriendo. Lo siento… siento su agonía lenta y cansada, siento como se marchita lentamente. Experimento su cansancio… esta tan cansado de vivir, tan cansado de sentir… _

_La pulsación primigenia desaparece, el cielo es una mezcla de rojos y grises y la tierra… La tierra solo es grietas cubiertas del polvo de huesos y plantas, cojo un poco de ella y se desliza inerte entre mis manos. Las ciudades y los seres humanos hace tiempo se murieron en ella y los avatares de la naturaleza ya no tienen esperanza de vida. _

_Veo como el ultimo de ellos se arrastra, es quizás un roedor de piel morada o un ave de plumaje pardo, podría ser cualquiera, esta tan desfigurado que es imposible saberlo, hay hoyos en su cuerpo, trozos de piel le han sido arrancados y dos muñones de hueso sangrante son ahora sus extremidades. Con lo ultimo que parece quedar de energía en el mundo cae por fin frente a él, frente a eso, aquello, ello, mi lengua no encuentra una palabra para designarlo… figura humana que no es humana, se yergue amenazante sobre ese desierto de huesos, los retazos de tela lo envuelven, flamean, sujetos de cadáveres tiesos, pero no por el viento sino por el hálito de algo que no vive, en un movimiento antónimo a la respiración que esta en todas partes y me aprieta, me recuerda que no es real pero aun así su influencia puede tocarme, un sueño que mata. _

_Aquello que mi boca no puede designar, lo ve caer muerto y desfigurado y ríe, ríe tranquilo, ríe eufórico… su risa se transforma, se convierte en todos los horrores, su esencia contiene todo el miedo y tras él se abre, se abre en medio del asesinado cielo, se abre como una herida el ojo, el ojo que estoy segura es único porque no hay manera de que exista otro horror semejante. Me mira y siento que me vuelvo de cal como una parte de aquello, parte de la brutalidad, la muerte, las garras, el delirio que pronto vendrá… y me rodea con su abrazo en medio de la oscuridad"_

Exhalo tan fuerte que sintió los pulmones casi en la boca, Sabrina tenía la sensación de que era la primera vez que veía el mundo; la luna seguía tan hermosa como hace un rato, la ciudad tan viva y ella aun tranquilamente recostada en el marco de su ventana, sin embargo todo parecía una analogía a su visión, un consuelo inútil fabricado por su mente. Miro sus manos, estaban manchadas de algo, algo parecido a cal, arena blanca quizás o tal vez… "**Polvo de huesos**" se dijo a si misma sintiendo que era demasiado real. No era ninguna broma y lo sabía, el momento se acercaba muy rápido y no era la única consciente de ello, kadabra también sabia, haunter igual; quizás incluso veían lo mismo que ella noche tras noche.

Pero eso era lo único que podía hacer, su papel era ver, solo podía tener las visiones otros debían encargarse de vivirlas, las ruedas debían girar y hacer funcionar el destino, sin embargo ella ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, más aún porque una de las personas más importantes era pieza clave de ese rompecabezas y entonces la recordó… recordó a su hermana mientras veía el cielo estrellado.

- _Arashi, te eh entregado uno de los pokemons más fuertes que eh criado, aunque no lo parezca, o quizás más bien por eso, te será de gran utilidad, por el momento es todo lo que puedo hacer. Hubiera… hubiera querido pasar más tiempo en tu compañía, hacer más o poder prevenirte pero tengo que arriesgarme. Arriesgarte por ti misma y todo lo demás…- _una sonrisa melancólica se formo en su cara bañada en luz blanca_ - No se porque cuando pienso en ti o digo tu nombre, viene a mis oídos el rumor de un engrane -_

El ruido de la locomotora calentando para partir la despertó al día siguiente, a su alrededor los pájaros trinaban distantes como si sus voces llegaran a través de muchas capas y el olor a roció matinal le llenaba de frescura el cuerpo.

_- ¡Mierda es tarde! – _Exclamo al abrir los ojos y ver el brillante sol casi sobre ella. Con prisa tomo todas sus cosas, la espada, su morral, el pokedex que se había caído de su bolsillo y… **"¿No te falta nada?"** se dijo en tercera persona, como si otro ser viviera en su mente preocupándose de sus cosas, fue entonces cuando vio la pokebola, algo mojada por el roció mañanero, tirada sobre el pasto. La contemplo otra vez, parecía que el artefacto aquel estaba embrujado porque siempre le causaba la misma reacción, o quizás era porque ella aún no acababa de entender del todo su significado.

El pitido de la locomotora se dejo oír otra vez rompiendo el "hechizo" y recordándole que no tenia tiempo para demoras "**¡Qué mas da!" **la pokebola fue levantada del césped y se acomodo otra vez en su cinturón.

Arashi corría desesperada, bajando la colina a toda velocidad, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante para lograr mayor aceleración y se podía decir que dejaba el alma en cada paso, era un verdadero milagro que nada se le cayera debido a la rapidez con la que iba rumbo a la estación; la estación donde se encontraba el tren que la llevaría a la primera parada que el destino le había preparado.

El poderoso tren bala que unía la región de Jhotho con la enigmática Kanto era una obra maestra de la ingeniería, alcanzaba velocidades impresionantes con su gran motor a energía solar que en caso de descomposición tenia como substituto un poderoso motor diesel, el sistema de rieles magnetizados incrementaba mas aún la velocidad del transporte lo cual encajaba justo en el nivel de la exigencia que había llevado a su construcción en primer lugar.

Desde tiempos sin memoria la única manera de llegar a Jhotho desde Kanto era realizar la peregrinación a través de las cascadas Tojho, un viaje que podía durar meses o años dependiendo del punto de partida y que además de un ritual de madurez, era un dura prueba para desarrollar al máximo las capacidades de cualquier entrenador, sin embargo los tiempos cambian, el mundo se actualiza, los abismos entre padres hijos y abuelos se hacen mas profundos, eso era justamente lo que ocurría en el mundo pokemon.

En pleno apogeo tecnológico un ritual de peregrinación y preparación que duraba años se convertía en lo más obsoleto del mundo, los viajes debían ser rápidos, cortos, para no perder tiempo, para poder seguir en la carrera de la vida que con cada nuevo año parecía adquirir mayor velocidad y dejar atrás a muchos más, fue por eso que las dos ciudades mas grandes de cada región formaron un convenio que derivo en la construcción del gran tranvía, sin embargo, a pesar de la masiva aceptación aún había muchos que defendían las tradiciones de sus abuelos, ellos continuaban con el ritual y no veían con buenos ojos el echo de que, según ellos, el hombre usara la tecnología como excusa para la pereza. La situación dejaba la mesa puesta para todos los gustos y en medio de todos esos cambios y diferencias una joven espadachín llamada Arashi corría con toda su fuerza (al mejor estilo de un ritual de resistencia) para no perder su tren.

Sin perder aceleración salto los 7 primeros escalones de entrada a la estación, corrió con furia por el corredor y cuando llego al pie de la escalera, que conducía a la zona inferior de abordaje, decidió prescindir de ella lanzándose en medio de las espirales escalonadas que descendían, la mirada horrorizada de varios pasajeros que iban y venían por la estación la acompaño en su descenso hasta que cayo de cuclillas (con apenas un leve resentimiento en sus torneadas piernas) en la zona de embarques.

- _Ah, Ah, Ah… Lo hice_ – Tomo un descanso para recuperar el aliento, mucha gente cuchicheaba a su alrededor indignada acerca de la inconsciencia juvenil de esta ultima época y el mal ejemplo que causaba a algunos niños que reían, aplaudiendo, la hazaña de la joven enigmática, sin embargo ella se mantenía ajena a todo con la respiración todavía agitada.

El tercer y último silbido del tren resonó por todo el lugar. Arashi se puso de pie, lista para abordar de una vez por todas camino entre la ondeante multitud que se arremolinaba frente a las puertas elevando sus boletos, con empuje firme y estoico logro abrirse paso, sin embargo a escasos centímetros de la entrada su avance se detuvo cuando una gran espalda rechoncha (ni hablar de otras partes de aquel cuerpo), una cabeza calva y una manada de lacayos cargados de maletas irrumpieron en su camino, para ella era obvio lo que pasaba: **"Algún tipo asquerosamente obeso que se pudre en dinero esta tratando de subir con su ejercito de lame-suelas. ¡Me importa un rábano así sea el maldito presidente! ¡Sobre mi nadie va a pasar!"**

**- **_¡Hey tonel de grasa añeja!_** – **Una vez más atrajo la atención de todos a su alrededor - _¡No me interesa cuantos chupa-piso tengas contigo o cuantos millones te hallan surtido la panza! ¡Yo estaba primero en la fila así que sal de mi camino! – _El hombre obeso siguió de espaldas incólume ante los gritos, sin embargo los tres lacayos que lo acompañaban arrojaron las valijas en un gesto de furia y encararon a la atrevida muchacha.

- _¿Quién crees que eres?_ – Siseo uno de cabello negro y nariz grande.

- _No sabes con quien te estás metiendo_ – Advirtió uno de mirada resbalosa y dientes torcidos.

- _¡Más vale que te retractes o te daremos tu merecido pendeja!_ – El que parecía el líder de los tres la señalo amenazadoramente, su cuerpo fornido se adivinaba bajo de la ropa que traía. Ella les dirigió una mirada despectiva.

- _¡Ja, ja, ja! Vaya, vaya parece que su dueño los dejo salir sin bozal hoy ¿Qué pueden hacer tres cachorros amaestrados como ustedes además de mover el rabo y gruñir cuando alguien le dice las verdades a su jefe? Estoy segura que por el dinero son capaces de ponerse en cuatro… y no precisamente para ladrar – _Aquello fue el detonante.

- _¡Te vamos a arrancar la lengua zorra! – _Los tres se lanzaron contra ella sin importarles nada. Arashi sonrió de medio lado, estrecho su mirada mientras sujetaba el mango de su espada y simplemente desapareció, o eso creyeron ellos sin embargo no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar cuando el más delgado de los tres salio volando con la marca de un puño en su mejilla, el segundo trato de ver algo pero solo sintió como la espada envuelta en su funda le golpeaba la cabeza como martillo, finalmente el atónito líder cayo inconsciente cuando la espadachín clavo el mango del arma en su quijada, haciéndolo volar unos metros.

- _¡¿Ahora sí puedo tomar mi turno?!_ – pregunto ella sacudiéndose las manos, una sonrisa retorcida se formo en la cara del obeso millonario en ese instante un silbido y pasos rápidos interrumpieron la escena.

- _¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?_ – El joven vigilante que acaba de llegar se encontró con los tres tipos bastante maltrechos tirados en el piso.

- _No ocurre nada simplemente le estoy enseñando algo de educación a la gente de alta._ – respondió Arashi. El policía pareció anonadado, no sabía exactamente que había ocurrido allí o a quien culpar, estaba pensando cuando una mano suplicante se aferro a su pierna, sobresaltado mira hacia abajo encontrándose con uno de los 3 sujetos tratando de incorporarse.

- _Esa maldita vieja le falto el respeto al señor que acompañamos, le dijimos que se disculpara y ella nos golpeo de sorpresa._ – El líder escupió algo de sangre al hablar y eso causo reacción en el hombre de la ley.

- _Señorita, va a tener que acompañarme_ – ordeno sujetándola del brazo.

- _No me dirá que enserio cree toda esa basura_ – Arashi se zafo del agarre indignada – _Yo estaba haciendo fila tranquilamente y ese barril junto con sus sirvientas se colaron en mi lugar, les pedí que respetaran y estos tres maricas trataron de golpearme, yo solo les di su merecido – _El joven oficial se detuvo en seco, definitivamente no sabia a quien creerle, la chica parecía no mentir pero los otros estaban muy lastimados, en medio de su confusión miraba a uno y otro lado sin saber que hacer hasta que una voz taimada pero sobria hablo.

- _Je, je, je parece que solo se trata de un gran malentendido oficial, no se preocupe, yo mismo me ofrezco a solucionarlo_ – La voz provenía del obeso millonario que por fin había hablado, para sorpresa de Arashi – _Seria mejor que los pasajeros aborden el tren mientras nosotros arreglamos nuestras diferencias _ - sonrió volviéndose hacia el policía y la espadachín, estaba completamente calvo, una gran papada reemplazaba a su cuello, tenia múltiples lunares de carne en la cara, labios grotescamente gruesos y un ridículo bigote estilizado, su nariz era pequeña y roma, lo único rescatable de aquel rostro era el verde aguamarina de sus ojos, sin embargo los feos parpados agrietados por las arrugas les impedían lucirse en su totalidad.

- _Pero señor…_ - El policía quedo perplejo ante semejante petición.

- _Mire jovencito_ – el obeso millonario le dedico una mirada amenazante – _No creo que usted desee tener problemas ¿Verdad? Es más ustedes trabajan para resolverlos ¿Cierto?_ – El policía balbuceo algo pero el viejo continuo - _¡Pues lo felicito por su excelente labor! Ahora vaya y diga de mi parte a sus jefes el buen trabajo que realizo y ellos de seguro le explicarán porque es tan importante una felicitación mía si es que no lo han hecho ya – _

Un anillo brillo entre los dedos del sujeto y el joven de azul entendido de inmediato. Ya sus compañeros le habían advertido de ese tipo, amigo de los políticos que habían construido el ferrocarril, era el único pasajero que tenia todo un vagón privado para si mismo, definitivamente era un pez gordo, pero también tenia fama de causar problemas ¡Y ay de aquel que osara contradecirlo! Muchos habían terminado con algo peor que el desempleo a cuestas y la única manera de reconocerlo, para los nuevos, era ese anillo de jade con forma de reptil que siempre llevaba en su mano izquierda - _¿Esta usted de acuerdo Joven?_ – La pregunto lo saco de sus recuerdos y presentando un saludo marcial se dio media vuelta con un fuerte – _Si señor_ – Y se retiro sin decir más.

- _Vaya barrilete, parece que todos te tienen miedo aquí – _Cruzándose de brazos, la oji-violeta le dedico otra mirada altanera – _Pero ni aún así voy a perdonarte. Para mi tú tienes que respetar el lugar ajeno igual que cualquiera ¡Más cuando es mi lugar ajeno! ¬¬ -_

- _Ja, ja, ja, ja, pero que jovencita tan energética tenemos aquí_ – Los ojos verdes la observaron codiciosamente, la "jovencita energética" usaba unos ceñidos pantalones de cuero negro que se cortaban un poco mas abajo de las rodillas y continuaban bajo la forma de altas botas, tenia puesta sobre ellos una pequeña falda violeta con ribetes a los lados, un saquito negro y una blusa roja ceñida completaban su tocado, sobre su cadera el viejo cinturón de cuero, sujeto con esa gran hebilla de plata, sostenía una gran espada medieval "**¡¡Joven, bonita y con un carácter de los mil demonios, es justo lo que estaba necesitando!!**" El viejo se relamió los labios. – _Le has dado una gran lección a mis chicos y eso no se consigue todos los días, buen trabajo niña tienes mucho talento._

- _¡A mi no me hables como si fuera tu pequeña lolita!_ **_¬¬_ **_Solo quiero que te disculpes y me dejes pasar. – _Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, el viejo tenia una expresión taimada en la cara y Arashi destilaba frialdad. Los tres lacayos aún seguían en el piso observando sorprendidos a su jefe, no podían creer que le hubiera dirigido palabra a la chiquilla esa, sin embargo su incredulidad alcanzo límites críticos cuando lo escucharon hablar.

- _De acuerdo jovencita, me disculpo – _Una respetuosa reverencia siguió después de aquellas palabras.

_- ¡¿Qué?! – _Los tres chicos se volvieron piedra y poco falto para que sus ojos cayeran de las cuencas. La espadachín sonrió sardónica.

- _ No fue tan difícil ¿Cierto? Ahora abuelo si me disculpa tengo que abordar un tren. Y en cuanto a ustedes trío de imbeciles si tienen un espejo allí se ven, solo tengan cuidado de no romperlo._ – Arashi empezó a andar como si nada hubiera pasado sin embargo cuando paso al lado de aquel viejo obeso una mano rugosa apreso sorpresivamente su brazo.

- _Te advierto que no me gusta que me toquen gordo ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – _Su voz sonaba como el ronco rumor de un volcán apunto de explotar.

- _Ahora que ya hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias… Podemos hablar de negocios – _El viejo la miro de soslayo con unos ojos vidriosos llenos de codicia.

Notas de Autor (que pesado no?): Bueno hasta aquí este capi o.o, no se si les sorprendió, les gusto o les aburrió o quizás lo único que pueden pensar es: ¿Donde esta (Ash, Misty, Tracey o May)?, pero en todo caso me gustaría mucho saber que impresión les causo, en todo caso nos vemos en el sgte. Capi

Y ya saben allí abajo esta el botoncito de la felicidad xD, el poderoso Go para los reviews


End file.
